


Hammer Blows

by 51stCenturyFox



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: avengerkink, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You only need ask, my friend," Thor says afterward, savoring the taste of salt and sweat on the back of his tongue. He places a hand on Steve's heaving shoulder. "It is satisfying to please you."</p><p>The title is <i>entirely</i> Sam's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer Blows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Avengerkink prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Thor discovers that he loves oral sex, and is very good at it. The team takes advantage of his ability/inclination and uses him for pleasure when they're feeling tense and stressed or just want to get off._

Thor has a bit of a...well, calling it an erotic fetish is an understatement and an insult. It is a _duty_.

It happens the first time when Thor is poking around the half-constructed R&D floors in Stark Tower. He hears Tony's voice down one corridor cursing in frustration and investigates the reason for his distress. Tony is shifting the three-dimensional projections with his hands and his hair is askew, his eyes wild as they flicker to the doorway when Thor appears.

"Do you require some assistance?" Thor asks from the doorway, and Tony shakes his head and picks up a model object next to him and glares at it, and Thor watches as Tony flings it across the room.

Thor enters and hastens to Tony, taking his attention as he grabs his shoulders and guides him backward, into a reclining office chair.

"Thor, I'm in the middle of something. Do we have to chat now?" Tony asks, and gasps in surprise when Thor runs a big hand along his fly and grips him through his trousers.

Thor watches Tony's eyes grow wider as he unzips him and pulls out his cock, stroking gently as it hardens.

"Hey. Hey big guy. What are you do--" Tony gasps again.

Finally, Thor's mouth descends on him, licking and sucking Tony with precision, and Tony's hands fall into his hair and stroke carefully in time with his rhythm until Tony jerks his shoulders forward - once, twice - again - and comes with much force. Thor swallows and licks, looking upward at Tony's stunned expression as his fingertips drag down Thor's cheekbones.

"That...that was amazing," Tony manages, as Thor pulls away. "What was that _for_?"

"I do not think frustration is good for your efforts," Thor says, standing up. "Now you can address these challenges with calm in your heart." He can feel Tony's eyes follow him as he strides regally away.

 

New Year's Eve. They are in a hotel room in Amsterdam, weary from a mission, and Thor hears the unmistakable shiver sound of flesh and fabric and the erratic breaths of Captain Rogers in the next bed. Thor remembers his face as they trudged back through the throngs on the streets, Steve's eyes flickering to the barely-clad women in the windows and then down to conceal his shame and need. Thor turns over and listens for a moment before throwing off his sheet and going to Steve, and the sounds cease.

He tugs at the covers on the bed, ignoring the Captain's protestations, and reveals him, then crawls over his legs and lowers his head to Steve's exposed cock. He nuzzles over the stiff, smooth length and Steve shudders, his fingers struggling to find purchase on the tight bed linens as Thor engulfs him with heat, his head bobbing. Thor sees Steve's eyes screwed shut tightly as he comes, thrashing and throwing his head back, almost immediately, from Thor's skill and fervor, and he feels useful and accomplished.

"You only need ask, my friend," Thor says afterward, savoring the taste of salt and sweat on the back of his tongue. He places a gentle hand on Steve's heaving shoulder. "It is satisfying to please you."

Steve is too hesitant to ask, as Thor expects; he goes to Steve instead. But when Clint wants his mouth he leans in to whisper in his ear and is also surprisingly quiet when Thor goes down on him. Tony uses text messages to request his talents, and Bruce visits Thor's floor in the building and knocks on his door, his face composing a polite question (every time) before Thor pulls him over the threshold. For a soft-spoken man, Bruce has a filthy mouth.

Natasha learns quickly. She calls upon Thor whenever she has a need, or beckons with a finger and a look in her eyes. Her directions gladden him; "Faster," she demands, or "Fingers, Thor. Inside. Oh yes, yes, there." She twists her fingertips in Thor's long hair and pulls at it. She pushes herself into his tongue, and he discovers she likes him to suck gently at her clit and tease her right before she explodes.

There is power in performing one's duty for fellow warriors. Thor is truly happy to have found a place on the team doing what he loves.


End file.
